


Flower For You

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Melodifestivalen, Sweden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story with Eric Saade and Danny Saucedo. Drabble.





	Flower For You

It was the day of the Melodifestivalen festival, which happened to take place on Valetine's Day. As it was Valentine's day, the scientists of Sweden decided to bring in some extremely rare flowers from the Amazon and put them everywhere.  
"Did you see the flowers yet?" Eric Saade asked to his friend, Danny Saucedo.  
"I sure did," Danny said, "They remind me of you."  
"Oh?" Eric asked, "And why's that?"  
"They're sweet," Danny replied sheepishly.  
"Well I'm glad you think so," Eric said, pulling a flower out of his pocket, "I picked one of them for you."  
"Oh, thank you Eric," Danny smiled, taking the flower.  
"Anytime, buddy. Anytime."


End file.
